Cardfight!! Vanguard i Movie: Neon Hazur
:''This story is outdated and needs an overhaul. Eons ago, the alternate timeline's Brandt was the target of a small operation carried out by an Interstellaris army. It was forced to submit to the Interstellaris Federation and learned to control its hunger, and the deletors evolved from mindless devourers to an actual race of sapient beings. The deletors, with Interstellaris's help, built a civilization on Brandt, and the world was inhabited by all manner of beings from Brandt and beyond. The Deletors largely lived in peace with the rest of Interstellaris, despite their fearsome visages and ability to delete others. A faction of deletors, led by Leader Deletor, Istar, had arrived on Cray and had lived there for some time, working as scientists on the continent of Star Gate. Fifteen years before the flood, and a year before the corresponding events on Earth, the Deletor scientists discovered the Cray-Earth isomorphism, the phenomenon that causes cardfights on Earth to influence events on Cray. Istar discovered a way to contact their corresponding fighter, the alternate Kouji Ibuki, and asked Ibuki to research powerful fighters and their win-loss records. Soon, by consulting Cray's histories, Istar and Ibuki connected the dots. Wins by a fighter generally corresponded to a military victory for their avatar on Cray, and losses generally corresponded to a military defeat. Istar discovered that things such as massacres, dictatorships, and wars on Cray could be linked to cardfights on Earth. Istar, a big believer in people's self-determination, was shocked, and believed something had to be done. They believed that the isomorphism had to be destroyed out of principle—even if the Earth-Cray isomorphism could help the inhabitants of Cray, they would still be unable to control their own fates. Thus Istar decided that the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard had to be shut down, and Ibuki, already previously disaffected by Vanguard due to unpleasant childhood experiences regarding the game, agreed. Ibuki, with Istar's guidance, tried every legal means he had available to end Vanguard—promoting other card games, persuading fighters and card shops to drop Vanguard, talking to top-ranked fighters about the Earth-Cray isomorphism, and so on—but they failed. He then resorted to unethical means such as threats and bribery, anything to stop players from playing Vanguard, and the methods Ibuki used caused Istar to fear for Ibuki's mental health. This culminated in an incident where, as the Kagero army marched upon the borders of the United Sanctuary, Ibuki attempted to stop a tournament match between a Kagero player and a Gold Paladin player. The Kagero player won. The next day, Istar contacted Ibuki and told him of a massacre of a village on the United Sanctuary's border. Ibuki broke, and he began to form drastic plans to end Vanguard. Hoping to prevent Ibuki from doing anything violent, Istar invented the "Delete Curse," a power that would allow Ibuki to infect cardfighters with the power of deletion, blanking the cards they had and all future cards they obtained and rendering them unable to play Vanguard. Istar suggested that Ibuki beat top cardfighters in Vanguard and curse them with this power. Istar acknowledged the absurdity of using Vanguard to stop Vanguard, but Ibuki agreed to the plan. Ibuki would begin hunting top cardfighters and cursing them with the Delete Curse, wiping their cards. However, while some cardfighters would eagerly go after him as revenge for cursing their friends and allies, others would avoid him, not wanting their cards to be wiped. To draw out the cardfighters who refused to fight him, Ibuki set up a large tournament with him as the end boss, daring other cardfighters to fight him, so that even the cardfighters who did not wish to fight Ibuki would come watch his defeat. While Istar expected that Ibuki would just Delete Curse the cardfighters, Ibuki secretly rigged the stadium with explosives. Once Ibuki had collected many of the cardfighters of Japan under one roof, he would demolish the building along with everybody in it. On that day, Ibuki was challenged by one Aichi Sendou, using Gold Paladin. (Kai was not around; he had never befriended Aichi for reasons.) Aichi assumed that Ibuki was only doing these things because of his previous negative experiences with Vanguard, and that he would be able to stop Ibuki if he could reach out to him. Ibuki, however, rejected him utterly, countering that the lives of people on Cray were on the line. The bonds that Aichi had made with Vanguard were not worth the death and destruction Vanguard wreaked on Cray, and Aichi could easily have made bonds in other ways. To Ibuki, Vanguard was replaceable, and not worth saving. Aichi then realized that he had to prove that Vanguard was valuable not just for fighters, but for the people of Cray as well. It was then that Hazur stepped in, descending to the arena. Hazur told Ibuki that the Earth-Cray isomorphism was not just something that controlled the lives of the people of Cray; it could be used to forge bonds between the inhabitants of the two planets to the benefit of both, and that events on Cray influenced Earth as much as the other way around. Ibuki looked back on the bond he had forged with Istar, and realized Hazur was right. While Hazur was unable to completely nullify the Delete Curse due to the effect of Istar's card, he was able to secure Aichi's victory over Ibuki. In the aftermath, although the bomb squad was sent in to disarm Ibuki's bombs, Ibuki was mysteriously not arrested even though he threatened to blow up a stadium. Even when Ibuki attempted to turn himself in out of guilt, the police would be unable to hear him, or at times, even see him. The next day, Ibuki was mailed a Link Joker deck. The letter attached to the deck, signed by Hazur, told him that 1. Hazur was not responsible for Ibuki not being arrested, 2. Hazur had other plans for him at the moment, 3. Hazur's goal was to keep the good parts of the Earth-Cray isomorphism while getting rid of the bad parts, and 4. If Hazur's plans went well, then Ibuki would be able to serve time in jail. Since then, Ibuki has been preparing, executing a master plan to defeat the demiurge. Meanwhile, Istar, greatly regretting their part in turning Ibuki into a prospective terrorist, resigned from their post and began traveling Cray. It was then that they encountered the Suppressors. Category:Fan Fiction